What's Your Intent?
by Otakuism13131
Summary: In a world of powers, there is one hero that stands above all, Hunter, AKA: Gon Freecss. He is mighty, kind, and popular, without a doubt, but little is known about his enemy, Black Out, AKA: Killua. These two face off, but neither have ever one any of their fights. But, when Killua suffers from an injury, Gon is forced to take him, and things become much more complex. (Angst/Smut)
1. Chapter 1

Another quake rumbled through the city, sending to the sector into shut down. Residents were warned to stay indoors and not to venture outside, no matter what.  
A green and red flashed flew across the sky, crashing through buildings and sending rubble hurdling down to the streets. The green and red figure stood up, turning his neck to the side until a satisfying crack was heard, then piercing amber eyes through a black mask flickered towards the hole they had just made and the figure began to emerge into the light.  
"Looks like you can still stand," a sickening voice called out.  
"Yeah I did, who wouldn't survive that weak throw?" The figure taunted before fully breaking through the rubble.  
A man, dressed from the neck down in a green and red skin-tight suit, smiled widely as if he had not just been through across five blocks.  
Hisses coursed through the air before another figure appeared. Purple-skinned with one eye that was almost the size of its head, an alien-like creature eyes the hero who was still standing proud.  
"Most people can't survive a touch from my poisonous skin, yet you are fine?" Honest confusion plagued the alien before it landed in front of the hero, battle stance at the ready.

The hero started to crack his knuckles, letting his once contained grin consume his whole face. This fight was going to get interesting. "Well, I've faced guys just as tough as you. Practice makes perfect, as they say."

The alien stared intently at the man before him, trying to figure out just what made him act like a battle as serious as this was child's play. Standing up to its full height, towering over the man, his antennae began to glow at the tips. "Brave warrior of earth, what is your name?"

The hero had been jobbing on stop, making him look foolish, but he then stopped at the question and let his smile be replaced by a confident smirk, determination flickering throughout his eyes. "People call me Hunter because I hunt villains down and crush 'em," he voiced, before turning his thumb towards the ground and sticking his tongue out childishly. "What about you?"

"They call my the Dominator, for I dominate planets with only my fists. You have been the first to withstand my punch, but what will happen to you when I-"

"Oh get on with it, I have to get to work sometime today!" A voice cut through the alien's speech, a pedestrian who obviously wasn't having any of this heroic moment.

Hunter turned around and waved to whoever had yelled out, then cupped a hand over his mouth, before shouting, "As you wish, dear spectator." A chorus of cheers rang through the air, giving Hunter an immense sense of pride.

With that, he turned around and charged towards The Dominator, adrenaline pumping through his blood. The battle, officially, commenced, Hunter, dodging the blazing fist of his opponent while sending well-placed attacks towards the alien. From the spectator's point of view, the battle was an evenly matched fight, each fighting with their lives on the line, wanting to finish the other off. Common knowledge told them that Hunter was planning on taking this thing into custody so it could face the proper punishment, or sending it back where it had come from with a solid boot. With alien species, it tended to be the latter.

The fight continued, the alien's skin beginning to turn a weird shade of orange while he continued to slow, showing the true colors of the fight, that he has at an extreme disadvantage. Hunter's leg pivoted, fist right fist balled up and racing through the air, collecting such a force that his fist seemed to flame. He threw this 'flaming' fist into the jaw of The Dominator, sending the alien crashing into the earth, creating a crater that spanned over two blocks.

The dust cleared and the fight was over, The Dominator, oranged and unconscious, and Hunter looking like he had just taken a walk in the park.

"That's what'cha get when you mess with earth," he laughed before grabbing the other by his antennae. Both hands secure, he began to twist around, as if he were preparing to throw a hammer, and, after one turn, he let go, sending the alien straight into the haul of a spacecraft parked around five blocks away.

For a second, there was silence, but then everything went wild. People started to pour out of buildings, all racing towards their hero. Shouting praises and swooning over the man's hand muscles, they cheered and cried out of happiness. Someone searched and reconnected with those they had been separated with while others traded versions on what had really gone down. This was a reaction that made Hunter's smile reach the heaven's.

Due to traffic, the police responded to the scene late, but Hunter was more than happy to oblige, knowing that their jobs were difficult enough. He filed a report, stated what had happened, from his perspective, and helped ensure that the alien was shackled properly.

The crowds began to disperse into the rubble, heading to where they needed to and preparing for the long haul ahead. Watching as people left, he took off towards the east, heading towards a building that was half collapsed and made his way up the decaying stairs. What awaited him at the top of the stairs was the real reason that he had been in the area. Not his heroic senses demanding that he need be in the area, or the sense of duty towards saving the public. Obviously, he was dedicated to these hero values, but that was by chance that he was attacked by The Dominator, not because he made it that way.

He hopped up on the last flight, his always joyful face slightly softening as he climbed. Reaching the floor of his desire, a sharp wiss sounded which caused him to duck and roll across the floor. His attention was directed to the wall behind him, where a shining knife had been wedged into the wall, right where his head would've been.

A second knife sailed towards him, which he dodged, just barely, again. "I think you're really trying to land a hit this time," he laughed before looking towards a dark corner of the room, where a shadow-looking figure pulled a rock across a knife, creating a soft shrink to sound through the air.

"What made you think that? I wouldn't ever dream of harming one of those pretty little hairs on your head," a muffled, but silky smooth, voice chuckled from the figure.

Gon started to step towards the figure, acting as though he was approaching an old friend, but his muscles were prepared to defend himself within an instant.

The sharpening noise stopped and the figure stood up and moved forward, but only a few steps.

"I don't know, you seem pretty hell-bent on slitting my throat, Black Out," Hunter cooed, before taking a quick step and throwing a punch at the figure. With a soundless leap, the figure jumped and landed right in front of the window, allowing the sunlight to bring out the figure of a tall, lean, male, covered in black, save for a small slit in his mask, that allowed cat-like blue eyes to pierce into the soul of their prey. The man was covered in black, even the skin showing through the slit was covered in a black substance, which Hunter had assumed to be eyeliner or eyeshadow, but when he pressed to find out, he was often told to piss off.

"Oh please, Gon, do we need to be so formal around each other," Black Out groaned, mask wrinkling up a bit, which Hunter took as him scrunching his face in distaste. "It becomes so boring."

Hunter only laughed a bit, before charging towards the other, fist blazing through the air. "But it's not as fun. I need to be able to call my greatest enemy by their villain name. It's not as authentic if I don't."

Jumping out of the way, Black Out laughed out before launching themselves toward the stairwell, landing perfectly on the stair railing. "I didn't know you knew such big words."

"Now, that's rude," Hunter said before chasing after the jumping 'ninja', trying his best not to whine all that much.

Black Out tilted his head to the side, his mask wrinkling again, which meant another expression was taking over his face. His eyes twinkled with playful desire before he dodged another one of Hunter's attacks. "Awe, did I hurt your feelings?"

Hunter only laughed before he threw both his fists into the floor, causing the stairwell beneath them to collapse, sending both of them plummeting to the floor. Neither made any cries out, for they both knew that they could survive with no problems.

They both landed in a crouch, determined looks painting their faces (eyes, since that's all you could see with expression from Black Out), a thud coming from Hunter while no sound originated from Black Out.

They both pushed back, distancing themselves from each other. This was a game they knew well, attack each other till one tires, then try to gain the advantage and defeat their greatest enemy. Easy said than done. Both were evenly matched in a fight, and each had a quality the other did not possess, but that only made the fight all the more difficult.

Feet moving them in circles around each other, they prowled like two deadly lions. "You know," Black out began, hands slowly drifting behind his back. "To anyone watching this, they'd think we were friends." He pulled out an object that Hunter knew all too well. An object that gave him the disadvantage in this fight.

"Awwe, please don't pull those out. I thought I was going to win this time," he whined before charging forward, attempting to create less distance before Black Out began to use the objects. But he was too late. The weapon began to spin, just grazing the floor, kicking up rocks and sending them hurtling towards Hunter, who instantly raised his arms to protect his face as the rocks hurtled toward him like bullets.

He merely laughed, "When have either of us ever been close to winning these fights?" Continuing to swing the objects around he pulled on back, revealing a yo-yo in his one hand. Black Out slunk back towards an open window, preparing his escape. He had been kind enough to wait for Hunter to finish off his fight with the freakish alien, so he should at least be allowed to get away, once again.

Squatting onto the window ledge he stopped the spinning yo-yo and slipped it back into the compartments behind his back. "Well, it was nice dancing with you, once again. Maybe next time you'll get closer," he cooed before leaning backward and free falling towards the ground.

A frown passed over Hunter's face before he flopped down onto the floor and sprawled out on the dust. He looked up at the crumpled ceiling and stuck a fist out in front of him, staring at it with fire. "Next time, I'll catch you, Killua."

Coarse hands ran through spiky hair as Hunter, or Gon, showered, attempting to get rid of the dirt that was stuck to his body. Besides this, his current thoughts were stuck replaying the past fight. His mind was racing, trying to figure out just what could possibly give him the advantage in his fights against, Black Out.

It was this task, the one given to him by the Hero Association, to bring in Black Out in either hope of rehabilitating him or giving him the proper sentences. When given the task, all the association knew was that this shadow went by the name of Black Out and he accepted jobs for assassinations, sometimes thievery. It was one of the hardest things that he had ever been tasked with and, after two years of trying to take in the villain, all he had accomplished was obtaining his name, or, at least, half of it.

He turned the shower off, hand resting against the cold tile, thinking back to when he had first learned the venomous name.

" _How many times do I have to tell you, you're never gonna land a hint," the assassin groaned, dropping to the floor and pivoting on his left leg, bring down the bulky hero in one swift strike._

 _He dropped hard, head ringing from the impact, but he continued to fight. He needs to learn something or else this case, this positively stimulating case, would be passed onto someone deemed more qualified. "Too many to count, but I'm gonna keep trying. I can't lose to you," he cried out, determination filling his voice._

 _The man in black stopped moving completely, just looking at the hero with those vigorous blue eyes. Something flashed across the surface of those orbs before he shook his head and let out a snort._

" _What?" Gon, who had yet to gain a super-name, whined, pulling his aching body up to face the other._

 _The man before him dropped to the floor, silently, before focusing his eyes upon the hero. "You're gonna lose this case soon, aren't you?"_

 _Shocked, Gon moved to sit in front of Black Out. "How did y-"_

" _I have my ways," he huffed, cutting Gon's sentence short. There was a heavy silence in the room, both the males sitting and staring at each other, neither daring to say a word. It was needless to say that temptation was creeping over Gon. This could be his one and only chance to catch this man, but something told him to sit and wait it out._

 _Blue eyes continued to stare at Gon, as if trying to figure out just what he was thinking, as if, by just looking at him, he could figure out every last detail that had to do with Gon._

 _The mask covering Black Out's face shifted, wrinkling at points that made it seem like the man was smirking, maybe smiling. "Killua."_

 _The voice that came from the man was delicate and barely audible, compared to what was normally a husked, cocky, tone when the man spoke._

" _Wh-what?" Gon asked, eyes slightly widening at the demeanor of the assassin._

 _A laugh echoed through the area they were in, causing, even more, alarm to flash through the hero's brain. Sure, he had heard Black Out laugh before, but not so loud that it actually was audible to the normal human ear. "It's my name, idiot." He stood up then slowly started to back up. "I mean, you need information, right? So there's some information. It'll do you little good, but it'll be enough to keep you around."_

 _Gon jumped up, wanting to make a move to chase after Black Out, no, Killua, but stopped just short of moving. He didn't want to scare him off, not without an explanation. "Why?"_

" _Because it's boring without the greatest enemy. Don't you agree? Anywho, I gotta go. Ciao." He winked before he dispersed into the shadows, and everything was quiet again._

 _Frozen, Gon continued to stare at that one stop, the spot where his greatest enemy disappeared. He pressed his finger towards the small earpiece, swallowing._

" _Mission Control. Report in Freecss," a voice chimed in his ear, gaining all of his attention._

" _Yeah, hi. Umm, I have information on the Black Out case. Can I arrange a meeting with the Chairman?"_

From there on, he only dared to speak the name of himself, the feel of it on his tongue a blessing, but also a curse. Now he was stuck forever chasing someone who could never be caught, chasing someone with the most minimal information possible. Everyone had thought that, at least, the odd name would allow them some sort of information on the villain, but ever search turned up empty.

Fully dressed and ready for a break, Gon made his way towards the kitchen of his apartment, waiting for the stove to alert him to his finished dinner. Ten minutes later, he was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and slowly eating stuffed bell peppers, enjoying the slight taste of hot sauce that he had added. The News channel flashed across the screen, talking about his latest feats and the successful defeat of The Dominator.

Ever since he learned Killua's name, he became a full-fledged hero and was sent on odd jobs when he wasn't attempting to bring Killua in. With that came a steady rise to popularity as people began to trust him to hunt down the villains and bring them to justice, thus his name, Hunter. He loved the attention and was now bathing in the dream he had had ever since he was small, but this reality still required adjusting.

Finished and ready to just to call it a day, he slugged over to his room and nestled into the piles upon piles of blankets, allowing himself to drift into sleep, those cyan eyes still flashing through his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gon lept from his apartment window. The alarm's within his suit were going off like hurricane warnings.

 _Black Out in sector six…. Black Out in sector six…._

The words continued to ring in his ear as he raced cross roofs in a not so quiet fashion, silence wasn't his strong suit.

Leaping across to another roof, he raised his hand, tapping the transmitter in his ear. "What's going on?"

The person on the other end wasted no time. "Black out was spotted in sector six with a group of criminals. Burglaries, vandalism, and killings have been reported. Other heroes have also been called to give you aid."

Gon's head was bobbing up and down as he took in the new information. "Okay, I'm on my way."

And that was it. The transmission cut out and he was left to silence, left to think.

As soon as the transmission had gone off, he had had a bad feeling. Only on the rare occasion that Black Out was spotted around town did it ever ring, otherwise, he mostly chased leads from witnesses or the vague whiff of the villain. So, getting the call set him on edge. Not only that, but Black Out never worked with others. Ever since he had been discovered he had been known to have a record of only solo work. Nothing was clicking in Gon's brain, not like it usually did. Something wasn't right.

He approached the edge of the sector when the strong smell of gasoline and blood hit him like a semi. It took all his will not to gage as he ventured towards that direction.

He came to an open area surrounded by buildings with alleys where a group of people was, more or less, chilling in the center. Stopping, he snuck towards the edge of the building he was sitting on, using the ledge as cover, and watched the group.

Thirteen people lazed around the square, including Black out, who was off on the other side of the square, watching the group around him.

"Hunter," a hiss came from the left, and, as Gon looked up at the call of his name, he saw a fellow college, Kurapika, or Red Eyes, squatting a building away. That's when it dawned on him that, at least eleven of the criminals below were apart of the Phantom Troupe, a dangerous criminal gang that Kurapika had been assigned to.

Checking to see if the coast was clear, he jumped over to Kurapika's building and squatted beside him. He looked at the other hero to see that his red eyes (ironic) were trained on the troupe.

"See you were sent out," Gon whispered, moving his attention back to the group.

Kurapika only nodded before pointing in Blackouts direction, who currently was getting up from his position against the wall, sauntering over to the rest of the group. "I think he saw you jump," Kurapika mumbled before beginning to play with his chains, communicating to Gon to prepare for a battle.

Rolling his eyes, he cracked his knuckles, feeling the adrenaline start to race. He kept his eyes on Black Out, who now stood a few steps away from the group, before saying something which only caused a few of them to move. One of the criminals, who was dressed like a clown, most likely the infamous Hisoka, shook in laughter before saying something back to him.

Getting frustrated by not being able to hear, he broke off into a sprint, catching Kurapika off guard, jumped off the building, landing in an alley, and began to slowly to make his way forward.

"... Are you chickening out, shorty," the criminal Phinks howled in laughter, and Gon could feel the aggressive eye roll that Black Out sent him.

"I said I want to go out on my own. Does that imply that I'm afraid? No, it implies that I'd rather move on my own without you all dragging me down,"

Hisoka let out another chuckle before he brought out a stack of cards and began to play with it. "Seems you're quite the loner."

Killua on sighed, grumbling something to himself, before looking over at what seemed to be the leader of the group, none other than Chrollo himself, and took a few steps forward. "As much as I'd like to stand here and get taunted by your groupies, Chrollo, I'd like to leave. I have a schedule to keep and this little party session is anything but enticing."

Chrollo, who had had his nose in a book looked up at KIllua and slightly smiled. "Honestly, that's sad that you feel that way… Black Out. You were quite useful for our little party. Next time I'll try to keep it interesting enough for you to stick around." He then waved his hand, before returning to his book.

Black Out turned in the opposite direction of which Gon was in and began to walk. "Whatever. See you around, Losers," he called before disappearing in the opposite direction.

Gon waited, feeling the breath he was holding in be let out, but he continued to watch the group. Feeling the adrenaline start to increase, he settled on taking the frontal attack approach and began to step out of hiding.

"You know, this is probably the most stupid thing you've done since we've meet," a cool voice whispered from behind him. Gon jumped slightly before seeing the masked villain begin to slink over to Gon. "I have never been more surprised at your idiocy than right now."

"What are you doing?" Gon almost yelled before Killua shook his head.

"That's what I asked you," he grumbled in annoyance before he pulling out one of his yoyo's, inspecting it.

Torn between sticking continuing with his attack or Killua, he slowly made his way back towards the alley that Killua was in.

Hearing a slight laugh, Gon saw that Killua was watching him from out of the corner of his eye. "Just like a dog," he chuckled before pointing towards the group. "You and your little pal aren't stealthy. I'm sure the others have noticed your friend and they would've noticed you if I hadn't decided to leave."

"So," Gon raised an eyebrow," you protected me."

Killua snapped his head in Gon's direction, but no facial expression was present, "I-if you want to think of it that way you can," Killua growled, but without as much bite as it could've had. "I did it because this city is fucking boring without somebody to annoy."

Gon felt something twitch inside of him when he saw the playfulness dancing through those blue orbs, but pushing it aside, he moved back to the matter at hand. "What's going to happen the Red Eye's then?"

A small 'hmph' left KIllua before he placed his yo-yo back into his pocket and pointed towards the group. "Two things. One," he began, pointing towards the roof, "he dies. Two," he gestured towards the group, "they leave."

Gon stopped for a second before he looked over at the troupe. "Or, I could attack them. That would create a distraction for him to get out."

"That would be a sight to see, but you're not doing-" Killua started but was interrupted when Gon started to march towards the troupe and Hisoka. "You have gotta be shitting me," he growled before trying to catch up to the ready-to-charge Gon.

"Are you insane? You'll die," KIllua hissed, feeling slightly concerned as his prize nemesis started to charge towards the group. He waited for a response, but the thick head that Gon held on his shoulders just wouldn't listen. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he tried to think of something to do. He'd never admit it, but, without Gon, he'd've left the city long ago.

Finally, he broke into a small sprint and grabbed Gon's arm, just before he exited to alley and into the view of the toupe. Turning him around to face him, he felt himself began to seethe. "You need to cool off and think, you giant idiot."

"Why do you care?" Gon yelled/whispered, causing Killua to stop and let go of his arm, staring at Gon, before he backed up a step, hands up.

"I don't," Killua stated, letting a moment of silence simmer between them before he reclaimed the step he had given up. His blue eyes glowed, emotions Gon couldn't name swirling around in those eyes, and he felt those cool shades start to twist his insides. "But like hell I'm gonna let you walk into a death trap."

After Killua said that, a new furry lit up in Gon. Getting in Killua's face, he jabbed a finger into the criminal's chest, meeting his gaze head-on. "Why do you care about lives now? Why not all the innocent people you've killed while hanging around them?"

"I saved more lives tonight than I've ever killed, Gon," Killua hissed with rage and, for what seemed to be the millionth time that night, everything was silent. Killua was fuming while Gon felt a wave of shock wash over him.

 _Saved more lives,_ that implies that he saved people. But wasn't he a criminal? An assassin, at that? Needless to say, Gon was confused, but he didn't know how he was supposed to address it, how to bring it up without the all black villain disappearing like a shadow.

"So," a sharp breath came from Killua, bring Gon back to reality, "step back, calm your ass down, and use what brain you have to think of a way to get your friend out."

Gon only nodded before he looked up at where Kurapika has then tapped the transmitter on his ear.

"Yes, Hunter?" the person on the other end asked.

"Contact Red Eyes, along with all other heroes sent in for support, and tell them to retreat. Our positions have been compromised," Gon whispered into his transmitter before waiting for a response.

"I will alert him and tell him to return to base. We would also request that you retreat and come to the base,"

"Will do," he mumbled before hanging up to see Killua a good few paces back, not looking at Gon. By his demeanor, anyone could tell that he was a loaded mousetrap, ready to spring on anyone who made the wrong move, anyone who set off the trigger.

Opening his mouth, only to close it, he watched as Killua straightened up and began to walk in the direction he came from. "You should probably get out of here before things get to insane, macho man," waving a hand at Gon as he walked away, completely dispelling into the dark.

Frozen, Gon watched as his villain disappear, yet again, shrouded in even more mystery, yet again.

Gon would be lying if he said that he hadn't felt anymore obligated to reform Killua into a hero, rather than toss him into a cell for the rest of his life.

 _I saved more lives tonight then I've killed…_ it continued to echo in his head, like a broken record and all Gon could do was think about it.

Turning to the wall of the alley, he began to scale the wall and make his way towards the agency.

He watched, his heels balancing on the edge of the building, as Hunter leaped from roof to roof towards his destination. Once he was out a good distance off, he sighed before grabbing his mask and tearing it off of his head. A wild cloud of white hair sprung to life, only held back by the slight sweat that had collected from under the mask. One deep breath in before he opened his sharp blue eyes to continue to watch the retreating figure.

"How long are you going to stand around, Hisoka," Killua said in a monotone, stuffing his mask into a pocket.

A sultry chuckle came from behind him and Hisoka walked out of his hiding to sit beside KIllua's standing form on the ledge. "Now, my pet, stop being so much like your brother. It makes you boring."

A small smirk crossed KIllua's lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. "As much as I hate you," he sat down a meter away from the clown, setting the majority of his weight in his hands, "you're much better company, compared to my brother."

"But not as good as that little hero, I'll assume." Hisoka began to play with a stack of his cards.

Pausing for a second, Killua continued to look over the glowing city. "I'd rather not discuss that."

Nodding, Hisoka threw one of his cards, then another, each sticking in the opposite building's wall. "Is that why you left so early after our little parade."

"No," he responded, not missing a beat. Hisoka glanced at the young villain out of the corner of his eye, to see that his face was straight.

"Then, is there a reason?"

It was quiet, the wind howling, sending the white tufts of Killua's hair in random directions and, for the first time that night, he looked over at Hisoka, eyes cold and calm. "You know why. Don't act like you don't."

"Oh yes," Hisoka hummed, putting away his cards. "Your 'I won't kill without reason' rule. As I've said, I do relate to your rule, on some level, unlike the Troupe. Is that the reason you left?"

Killua only nodded before he stood up. "I should probably go," and started to walk in the direction of the center city. Stretching his arms, he exhaled and waved towards Hisoka.

"Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Yep," was all he said before dropping off the edge of the building and completely disappearing.

Watching the event unfold, Hisoka smiled and tilted his head back, groaning. "Oh, those boys just stir me up~"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And as we examine the specimen, we can determine the properties within its cells…" a professor blabbed at the front of the class of college students, going on about something along the lines of biology. Not that many were listening.

In the back of the room sat a tuft of white hair, blue eyes just peaking out from crossed arms.

 _Could this be any more boring,_ Killua groaned as he watched professor slowly pace in front of the projected image of a specimen that Killua had forgotten the name of.

Suddenly, the professor's alarm went off, alerting everyone that the class was over and they were all free from the plaguing boredom. Shooting up from his seat, Killua grabbed his bag and made his way towards the exit, just catching the reminder for the assignment that he had finished already.

His steps covered more ground than normal, as he felt the itching need to get as far away from the school as possible. Over and over he kept having to remind himself that he needed to get the degree in order to find some sort of freedom from his overwhelming family.

He shortened his steps as he finally reached the end of campus and began to make his way towards his apartment building, which had, luckily, been only a ten-minute walk from the college.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone, seeing the notification of texts from his family. It took some control not to groan out loud at the number of texts that were displayed on his screen, but he ignored it and continued to walk down the street minding his own business. That's when he came to the central square, which had screens, all broadcasting the fight between the hero Smoker(Morel) and the villain, Hypnosis(Pouf). Taking a right, he walked down an alley and began to twist and turn through the streets until he came to the front of his small, run-down apartment building, which was on the less busy side of the center of the city.

He entered, ignoring the stoners that sat on the stairs and the random person standing at the street corner, announcing the 'end of the world'. As much as the place offered its peace and quiet, it was definitely not the place for those who were faint-hearted to reside in.

Slipping his key into his apartment door, he opened it with ease, walked in and locked it behind him. As soon as the door closed and locked, he dropped everything he was carrying and basically flew face first into the couch, which had been waiting for his arrival all day.

"I don't wanna," he groaned out loud before rolling over and staring at the yellowing ceiling above.

A clock on his wall ticked away as he continued to stare and frown at the thought of getting up and having to deal with jobs today. As much as he'd like to lay around all day and do nothing, he still had bills to pay and a family waiting for his current 'mission' status report within the next week.

Glancing at the clock, he slowly sat up and began to stretch his long limbs, procrastinating the inevitable venture into the outside world. Finally, convincing himself to go, he got up and started to walk towards this bedroom, where he then sorted through his closet for one of his suits.

He striped down to his underwear, shivering slightly from the chill that was always set around his little-heated apartment. It was February, and he had resorted to using random heating fans around his house and wearing one too many layers. It wasn't because it bothered him, his training had dealt with that aspect, but it was because he was so hyper-aware of his surroundings that the slightest wisp of cold air from anywhere would set him off.

Feet sluggishly carrying him towards one of his dresser drawers, he pulled it out and was presented with an arsenal of weapons. Many of them had been presented to him by his family, which he accepted, but never used. Except for the electric gloves, a vial of poison, along with injectors, and yo-yos that his second oldest brother had made for him.

Putting on the gloves and putting the yo-yos into their slot pockets, he began to make his way towards the bathroom, where he grabbed the black make-up paste which he used to cover the skin that showed through the eye slot in his costume. He hated the feel of it, but put it on, not wanting to risk being discovered. He had already given them his name, which was uncommon as it was if he allowed them to know that his skin was pale as a dead person, they'd be able to slim down the people in the city to just him and then where would he be.

Giving himself a once over he reached down and grabbed a black hoodie and put it on, making sure that the hood covered a good portion of his face. He looked slightly like a moody emo teen, but it made people not want to mess with him, so it allowed him some freedom to move around.

Letting out on slow exhale, he creeps towards his window and stepped onto his fire escape and launched himself up towards the other building and scaled the wall.

Feeling the cool air hit his suit as he reached the top of the building, he began to slowly make his way towards the outer rim of the city. Currently, he had one job to do and it required him to scout out the estate that the person who had had the hit put on their head. It was a good way off from town, as Killua recalled, and it required him to go through many residential areas, which he'd've preferred to avoid for the sake of being seen, but whatever he had to do to get the job done and the money.

Looking to see if the coast was clear, he crossed another alley gap and walked across the roof. That was when he heard the explosion to his right and it caught his attention.

He could see the dust being turned up from whatever was going on and it caught his interest. Putting his job behind him, he started to jump roof tops and make his way towards what seemed to be a battle.

Once he got there, he dropped into an alley in order to not be seen and pressed himself against the wall and began to watch. In the center of a plaza surrounded by crowds. There he saw three forms. The towering man caught his eye, but he looked more like a scientists disaster than an actual man.

Crumpled on the ground was Hunter, wounded and probably more hurt than he could see. HIs clothes were torn and the bruises were already forming in dark purples, making his tan skin more purple and green than anything.

 _That's so gonna hurt in the morning_ , KIllua induced, before moving forward a little more to hear what was going on. Then he saw Hunter move a bit bright blonde pigtails poked out from the hero's grasped. There was a small little girl in Hunter's arms, who was crying and holding her leg like no tomorrow.

 _It's probably broken. What the hell is going on?_ Killua's stomach twisted at the sight of the hurt little girl. He felt a little bit of rage build up inside him. He hated seeing kids get hurt, he hated it.

Loud laughter boomed from the beast. "HUnter, you're the greatest idiot among men. You give up so much to protect this little girl when she just sits and continues to cr-"

"SHUT UP YOUR MONSTER!" Hunter yelled, shutting up the monster. Killua could feel the hefty weight that came with the crowd shutting everyone. "She's just a little girl who's hurt and scared. She's allowed to cry."

The monster just shrugged before winding up his up his arm. "It honestly doesn't matter, seeing as I'm going to squish you like ants." The crowd around them gasped and a few people screamed out.

Nauseated by the fact that no one was trying to help the hero or the little girl, disgusted by the fact that this thing would use a little girl to its advantage in a battle, he seized up. Feeling the urge to do something as he watched the monster began to warm up his arm even more.

 _Fuck,_ Killua continued to watch helplessly as his nemesis held the girl a little tighter, preparing to take the full impact of the blow.

"Fuck," he growled before letting his feet begin to do the work and he was making his way into the battle at a full sprint.

 _Guess we're doing this._ Killua yelled at himself as the hammer-like fist of the monster began to come down. The whole time he tried to determine whether or not he should try to block the fist or grab the hero and child and bolt, he rested upon the latter and dove towards the two, prepared for any possible hit.

Grabbing them and using his momentum to continue throwing them out of the way and twisted so that he would be able to stop them. WHat he hadn't calculated for was how far they would travel, which ended up being a good distance away from a building. His back hit the brick as he stopped them from continuing any movement and he winced, arms still holding onto the hero and kid.

He dropped his arms and slowly stood up. Rested against the wall, KIllua took a step in front of the other two. The whole area was completely silent, only a few murmurs through the crowd to try and find KIllua's identity, but everyone only came to the conclusion that it had to be a new raising hero. For what seemed to be the hundredth time, Killua thanked his allusive criminal nature.

The monster stepped around, completely confused on what had just happened. Killua stood up a little taller, making sure that he was in front of them. He wasn't sure if HUnter was even conscious anymore, so he was kinda stuck protecting them until he could figure out a plan.

But, because life couldn't be easy, he heard Hunter begin to move around and he could feel those brown eyes trailing down his back.

"Bla-"

"Say it and I knock you out," Killua hissed, not looking back. "Get That girl out of here."

Following his orders, Hunter got up with the girl in his arms and began to run towards the crowd where police cars had been situated.

It seemed the monster had been snapped out of his confusion and started to track Hunter as he ran. Wasting no time, Killua sprinted forward, ducked underneath the monster and sent an electrocuted fist into his stomach. The beast hurtled back to the other side of the plaza and created a dent in the building wall.

As the thing got up, Killua continued advanced and pulled out his yo-yos, sending electric currents through the strings.

"You got a lot of nerve trying to fight me," the thing roared taking a few steps forward.

"I'd hope so," Killua said in a monotone, voice before swing his yo-yo and sending one straight towards the thing, who stood there, deciding to take it, only to hear the sound of cracking rips as the toy collided with his side.

"I wouldn't try to take these like a man," KIllua announced before sending another one in the beast's direction, who avoided the second one. "These things weigh around 50 pounds each. Along with the momentum, I'm giving them, they give off a force of around one hundred pounds."

KIllua continued to swing the yo-yos taking careful steps forward as the beast did it he same thing, but to the side, as to avoid any attacks. "Idiot," KIllua proclaimed before allowing his yo-yos to both to travel directly at the monster, hitting him straight in the chest and dislocating his shoulders.

"I can't believe that you took out Hunter. Probably because you decided to use a little girl to your advantage." PUlling back his yo-yos, Killua returned his yo-yos to his slot and lunged forward with an injector filled with poison in his hand. Once in front of the villain, he jabbed the injector right where the heart would be and pushed the pump until all the poison was out. After that, he jumped back and out of the monsters reach and watched.

Immediately, the thing became sluggish, trying to step forward, only to fall over with foam pouring from his mouth.

He waited a few seconds to ensure that the thing was dead and unmoving. As soon as he was sure that it was dead, he started to walk towards the alleyway that way behind the villain and as soon as he entered it he scaled the wall and sat on a roof, out of the public's eye.

Once on the roof, he fell backward, catching himself at the last second and allowed himself to catch his breath. "Fuck," he moaned out as the pulsing pain from his back finally caught up to him, causing him to flinch slightly when he touched his spine.

He continued to sit, watching as the crowd dispersed, and the police came to collect the body. That's when he saw Gon having an intensive conversation with an officer before he smiled and started to walk towards KIllua's direction.

Noticing this, he contemplated on whether to stay and just ended up laying back on the roof, eyes closed, only to open them a few minutes later when a groan of effort came from the other side of the building.

He tipped his head back and watched as the bruised Gon started to walk towards him. Letting his head fall back into place, he let out a laugh. "You look horrible."

"I feel horrible," Gon answered before sitting beside him.

Letting out a long breath, Killua sat up and readjusted his position so he was now facing Gon. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Gon spoke. "Why'd you help me?"

KIllua didn't respond, rather, he looked down at his feet. "Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does," Gon basically yelled, causing KIllua to shy away. He wasn't prepared for the outburst.

Glancing up, he allowed his face to scowl slightly. "And just how does it matter? I'll still continue to be a criminal, Gon, so it doesn't matter."

"It matters because you still care about others. It proves that you're not some monster like that… that thing," he said while pointing at the thing down there.

ONly shaking his head, KIllua stood up, not making eye contact with Gon. "You should go and get patched up. Your gonna look like a grape after this."

Gon allowed his face to drop for a second, which KIllua caught but didn't say anything about it. He was silent before he stood up and looked up at Killua, eyes determined. "Come to the agency. They won't do anything if you come with me."

"And why would I do that?" Killua snarled. "If you don't remember, I'm a wanted criminal that you were sent to track down and arrest."

"I know," Gon said, finally sitting up and meeting Killua's gaze with a newfound anger.

They allowed the silence to reclaim the area and stared at each other. It lasted for a few minutes before Gon started to feel a little bit dizzy. But he didn't back down. They were both at a loss for words and what to do. Until Gon lost all conscious and dropped.

Killua jumped back a few feet, not expecting Gon to just fall and he watched as the hero just fell into the unconscious and laid on the ground.

"This is just great," he groaned before taking a few steps towards him. Now he was responsible, to some degree for the idiot in front of him, and it was driving him up the wall. Crouching down beside him, he lugged the hero over his shoulder and dropped down into the alleyway, making his way towards the central city.


End file.
